superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nudity
As seen in Part 3 of Tom Scioli's Super Powers comic (2016).]] Nudity was when someone was not wearing any clothing, and therefore naked. In some cultures, public nudity was considered indecent exposure, while in other cultures, it was normal and everyday thing. For example, on the planet known as Arbora, it was common for the Arborans to walk about on their world completely naked, and it's unlikely they even knew the concept of clothing.As seen in The New Adventures of Superman episode The Tree Man of Arbora (1966). On Earth, in most regions; although it wasn't usually socially unacceptable for a male of the Human species to expose his breasts, if a female exposed hers, it was usually considered an offense, unless she was too young to have fully developed them. Animals too, were almost always naked, although a few of them wore clothing, such as Tawky Tawny, but this was a rare exception because he was a super-intelligent tiger.As seen in multiple episodes of The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!. When the Human race was first created by God in the Garden of Eden, Adam was naked. The creation of man was observed by Etrigan.As seen in Part 4 of Tom Scioli's Super Powers comic story (2016). During the 16th century, Michelangelo painted a famous work of art known as The Creation of Adam, which depicted Adam in the nude.This painting was shown in a Post Cereals commercial for Honey Bunches of Oats that featured Wonder Woman (2016). When Hippolyta molded Princess Diana from clay, she was naked.As seen in the Superfriends season three episode Secret Origins of the Superfriends (1978). When Oliver Queen was swept onto Starfish Island, he was naked, as he had just had sex with a girl on a yacht before jumping overboard. While he was on the island, he fashioned clothes for himself out of plants; so that he could protect himself from the elements.As seen in Part 3 of Tom Scioli's Super Powers comic (2016). During the prelude to what would have been an invasion from Apokolips, Joker and other supervillains stampeded through the streets of Gotham City with the aid of Joketroopers and Penguin Commandos. During this incident, Harley Quinn captures Wonder Woman, strips her naked, and steals her costume, wearing it herself. The Joketroopers have the naked Wonder Woman bound in her own Lasso of Truth.As seen in Part 5 of Tom Scioli's Super Powers comic (2017). Gallery Image:HBOO15.jpg| Painting depicting God as well as Adam in the nude Image:Painting of a nude woman in a towel.jpg| A painting of a nude woman in a towel County Museum of Art Image:A Arcane.jpg| Abby Arcane Love and Death Image:Naked Ollie.jpg| Oliver Queen Super Powers, Part Three Image:Mermaid.jpg| A topless mermaid Super Friends # 28 Image:Erotic woman.jpg| Porn star Be Kind, Rewind Image:Naked People.jpg| Naked people A Halo of Flies Image:Nostalgia Con Topless Girl.jpg| Topless poster girl (behind Superman) Bad Weather For Supergirl! Image:Abby Arcane.jpg| Abby Arcane Love and Death References External Links *Nudity at Wikipedia